Cheating Death
by Fae 206
Summary: Right before Kyoko's twenty-sixth birthday, Kyoko, Kuon, and their two daughters are involved in a car accident where Kuon is assumed to be dead due to protecting Kyoko. However, when he wakes up from his coma he finds himself with some strange new powers he's afraid to reveal to anyone, even Kyoko. Still, how could Kuon come back from the dead? How is his sacrifice involved?
1. Chapter 0

**AN:** Another new fic, this time in 3rd person perspective. I'm trying to update all of my current fics as well as starting more. I hope you enjoy this fic and it would mean so much to me if you were to review. Thank you.

 **Cheating Death**

 **Chapter Zero – The Car Accident**

Kyoko couldn't believe that she was already twenty-five years old and that her acting and modeling career was taking her all over the world. She also couldn't believe that she was married to her fairy prince and they had two twin girls both three years of age. Rose and Ariel. Because of her love of princesses she was thrilled when Kuon had agreed to those names, they were her two little princesses.

The family had recently gone to Kyoto for a winter trip and, despite having an American upbringing, they were happy that they got to spend time in the ryokan where Kyoko grew up and surprisingly Sho's parents had been welcoming to all of them even with Kuon's rivalry with Sho during the early part of their career.

Kyoko placed a hand over Kuon's wrist as they stopped in what appeared to be a snow storm on the road. She was concerned about an accident that could hurt her two little girls. She knew how skilled a driver Kuon was but the weather conditions were scaring her. "Maybe we should head back," she encouraged her husband.

"You wanted to see this town for your birthday, right?" he asked her. They were supposed to be spending the next two days there where they could celebrate both Christmas Eve and Kyoko's birthday. Instead of celebrating Christmas Day the family had decided to celebrate both events on different days. It had been Kuon's idea.

"It's not worth getting in an accident," Kyoko said as she looked at the blizzard. The roads were probably not safe anymore. "Let's just go back," she said and Kuon paused before nodding, he checked the road before safely getting onto the next turning point. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief.

That was when her eyes caught onto a motorcyclist. Was this guy a complete idiot? Even though he was bundled up warmly, he wasn't wearing a helmet and he was driving in unsafe weather conditions. Kyoko gasped as she saw the man lose control of his bike. There was a large ditch with some jagged rocks nearby and she could see Kuon's eyes widen.

As the biker tried desperately to make it through the snow, a large pile of it landed on the window and Kuon felt himself lose control of the car. He needed to shift it immediately. Kyoko felt her seat belt come loose with the force of the car and she grabbed the door instead, it opened as soon as she touched it and Kuon grabbed her hand noticing the danger that he was in. He managed to stop the car but he couldn't reach the door and with the snow in her face, Kyoko couldn't reach it either.

The next few moments seemed to happen so fast.

Kyoko heard the click of a seat belt. She could see that their car had stopped. Then she felt someone buckle her back in before something heavy landed on her chest through the snow. Something jolted the car, thrusting them back and she saw that the door on her side was closed now.

As soon as a car pushed theirs back, she heard the sound of the front window breaking and saw something fly out of the car. She turned across in horror. Kuon was gone. She grabbed hold of the wheel of the car before seeing the traffic come to a standstill.

"Girls," she said as her voice shook as she could barely see out of the car. "Whatever you do, don't get out of the car. I'll be right back," she tried to assure them before rushing to the body that was slumped on the road as if a deer or a dog. She saw red in the snow and looked at her husband as he lay there limp. She saw a couple of people run out to help and the traffic completely stopped.

"Kuon," she whispered. He had lost consciousness and she tried to place her hand on his throat to check his pulse. His heartbeat was weakening. She gently ran her hand through his blond hair before realizing something sticky was on her hand. He had hurt his head and if he was left in the cold for too long he would die. His breaths were weakening even now.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm right here," she said though she was sure that he wasn't able to hear her. Despite the cold, she took off her winter jacket and placed it around his head. She heard people say that they had called for medical support but the words didn't make sense to her. All that made sense to her was that she needed to keep him warm and she needed to keep the blood in his body.

"Please, Corn," she begged, "Fight baby, I'm right here. I'm staying with you," she said as tears filled her eyes. They cascaded down her cheeks and fell into the snow. She held him in her arms praying for a miracle to happen, she couldn't lose him.

…..

…..

Although she had thrown money into a shrine, aside from fairies Kyoko wasn't religious but she had been praying every day that were a God to help her, he would keep Kuon strong. Two weeks after the accident it still appeared to be working, he was still with them despite being in a coma. His body would take a while to heal and the doctors were suspecting that his spine was damaged in the accident. Most people were worried about his head though.

Kyoko gently placed her hand over his. The girls were with their grandparents and all of them were wishing for Kuon to recover. If he hadn't undone his seat belt to help her, he would have been okay. Maybe she would have died but he would have been okay.

"K-Ko'ko" he said weakly and Kyoko gasped. She hadn't thought that she would hear his voice again. She saw his emerald eyes flutter open as he took her in. "H-h-hey," he said shakily and Kyoko sobbed loudly as she brought his hand to her lips.

"Hi, sweetheart," she cried and he looked at her confused. Was this the traumatic brain injury that the doctors had been suspecting?

"Wh-where?" he said as he tried to look around. "Yyou-ur'e birth—dday, we sh-should g-get g-g-going," he struggled and Kyoko shook her head, gently kissing him.

"It's all right. My birthday was a couple of weeks ago. You don't remember the accident?" she asked and Kuon blinked at her, shaking his head.

Kyoko kissed his forehead gently, "I am so glad that you survived," she told him as he looked at her confused. "You nearly died, the doctors were giving up hope, your heart even stopped for a moment," she told him and he stared at her. He didn't understand anything that she was saying. Was he in the hospital? All that he could remember was a bright light and then he was sucked into the darkness again.

"I d-don't," Kuon whispered and Kyoko just squeezed his hand again.

"It's all right now," she said as she kissed him, "I love you so much," she said as tears fell onto his chest. He blinked back again.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "Love you too," he told her. He felt strange as if he really wasn't there, however he was glad to have his wife at his side. If he could only understand what had happened.

 **End of Chapter Zero**

 **Thank you for choosing to read this story**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Fire

**AN:** This is a pretty complex fic so I hope it isn't too cheesy for anyone and you enjoy it. Also, with this new chapter, I've finally reached 1.7M words on my account so that's really exciting to me.

 **Chapter One – The Fire**

" _Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to step away from your husband," one of the EMTs said as Kyoko was trying hard for Kuon not to either bleed to death or freeze to death. She knew their daughters were probably getting upset at their mother and father not being with them but leaving Kuon's side was giving up on him. He couldn't survive without her pressing the coat to his head._

" _You can save him, right?" she asked desperately as she pulled Kuon closer to her but the EMTs were pulling the body from her so that he could be airlifted to the nearest hospital. She wanted to go with him but she knew that she couldn't, she'd have to try to hold onto her belief that he was going to be okay._

" _We'll certainly do our best," a woman told her and Kyoko felt her breath catch as they wrapped something around his head to stop the bleeding. Kyoko took deep breaths in and out. She'd have to get back into the car and drive her daughters back without Kuon being with them._

 _She wanted to cry and scream but that would scare the twins._

" _Where's Daddy?" Ariel asked innocently as she blinked her amber eyes back at Kyoko and Kyoko felt her chest tighten. "Is he okay?"_

" _Uh, yeah," Kyoko said nervously not sure how else to respond, "You know how strong Daddy is, he's the strongest man that I've ever known, he'll be okay."_

" _We're not driving," Rose said as she looked out of the car, "The car isn't driving."_

" _It…It will in a moment, baby," Kyoko said as she struggled to push through the pain that losing Kuon would cause her._

" _Is Daddy cold?" Rose asked and Kyoko nodded, she started the car, staring at the bloody coat that was stained from the wound. They had to go back no matter how scary it was. She had to go back to protect her girls. They needed their dad though and she desperately needed Kuon._

…

…

Kyoko attempted to smile as she sat at Kuon's bedside. She was looking through a magazine from a couple of months ago that had done a multipage article on him and his acting career. He was always a favorite subject of conversation. His gaining a place in the acting world as the star actor whilst no one knew he was actually the son of Kuu Hizuri, his return to Japan to promote his new movie, the way that they felt proud of her and her accomplishments.

It was a nice article, but it wasn't as good as the real thing.

Kyoko sighed as she put it down and looked across at Kuon, after all of this time in a coma and all he wanted to do was continue to sleep? She sighed before gently pushing his hair back. He had landed himself in this situation by trying to play the hero and she was happy he had saved her but happier that he had saved himself.

Kyoko heard a knock on the door and looked up, she tried to brush the tears away from her eyes and then stood. If it was a doctor then they would have come in by now. Hopefully it wasn't the media. She opened the door and smiled as she saw the mother that she had never had. "Julie," she said as she covered her mouth to hide a sob. "You're here. I'm so thankful that you're here."

"Of course," Julie said as she embraced her daughter. She kissed Kyoko's cheek and stroked her hair back, "Thank you for taking care of him for all of us," she said before looking at the sleeping man, her baby boy in the bed. "He really woke up?"

"He woke up and went back to sleep again," Kyoko said softly. Her eyes drifted to the man in the bed and she grinned. "He's really tired."

"So, he woke up and then he just went to sleep again?" Julie asked and Kyoko nodded. "Hasn't he had enough sleep? I want to tell him that I love him," she pouted before walking over to him. She saw the diagonal wrap of the bandages still over his head from where he had hit it. She was scared what kind of injuries he would have in his brain but still, he had her and he had Kyoko and he had his father and numerous friends both in Japan and in America. At least he had a support team.

"The doctors say he still needs his rest," Kyoko said as she moved towards him again. She sat down at his side and held his hand. "He's strong though, he'll wake up again."

"My son is the strongest person that I have ever known," Julie said with a raised chin before turning back to Kyoko, "What do you think?"

"I think my husband is the strongest person that _I_ have ever known," Kyoko told her and Julie sat down on the other side of Kuon. She took one of Kyoko's hands in hers, squeezing it as the two shared a look of acknowledgment to one another.

As the two of them sat there though, Kyoko could feel a burning in her hand that was holding Kuon's and then she pulled it back. She stared at it as she saw that there was a light burn on her skin. She quickly put some water on it, making a mental note to get Kuon some more water the next time an attendant came around. She looked at her hand as Julie leaned over, "What was that?"

She looked down to where she had dropped Kuon's hand and saw that there was a fire. She poured the water on it. What was that? What was going on? Was there some kind of faulty wiring or something? How could these things just catch on fire, she had no idea. "Kuon," she whispered as she saw him move looking very uncomfortable. "Sweetheart," she said as she touched his cheek. "Are you waking up?"

"Kyoko?" Kuon asked as he looked at her, he shivered a little and reached out to her but his hand was a glowing red as if it was some kind of metal that had been put over a seriously high heat in order to weld it. Kyoko didn't want to touch his hand but she did want to comfort him.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked trying to hide how anxious she was feeling. This wasn't normal or natural but she didn't want to scare him.

"A little cold," Kuon said as he looked at her confused and Julie grabbed a blanket.

"Here, darling," she said though she couldn't take her eyes off of his hand. What was going on? Was her son some kind of unholy demo-no, he was Kuon, he wasn't some devil, he wasn't the antichrist and even if she had to do some kind of Rosemary's Baby situation, she would. She loved her son. As he started to feel warmer, his hand stopped glowing and Kyoko took it. It was a little warm but it didn't burn her.

Kyoko gently smoothed down his hair. Was her husband setting things on fire? Did he know that he was setting things on fire? She sighed before handing him a glass of ice water, "You should drink some of this," she said before seeing the ice melting rapidly. She pulled the glass away as she stared at the water. It had been ice cold a moment ago and now it was slightly warm.

"That ice melted…pretty fast," Kuon said as Julie paused and wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't going to let someone hurt him even though he seemed to have developed the ability to easily commit arson. She looked to Kyoko before pulling her out by her non injured hand.

"You saw that, right?" Julie asked Kyoko as they stood outside the hospital room. "You saw what he did."

"The fire?" Kyoko asked and Julie looked at her as if asking whether she was being serious to be so relaxed, "The way his hand glowed. Julie-san," she said nervously, "I know that happened but they pronounced Kuon dead during his coma and now he's come back as if he's got some dark magic inside of him. I'm not going to-"

"If you don't want to be married to him because he's got these powers," Julie said stubbornly and Kyoko's jaw dropped, "Then I'll take him home with me. Kuon's got a good heart and that counts for mo-"

"How dare you," Kyoko whispered as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. "How dare you," she repeated and Julie blinked at her in shock. "I'm sorry. You're my mother in law and I should treat you with respect but I know that Kuon has a good heart. He might not have been completely honest with me when I met him but he's sweet and kind and he loves me and our daughters. I am one-hundred percent sure that he's not using these…abilities intending to harm anybody. He might not even know that he has them, we didn't know until just now. He's my husband and though I admit that we might need to ask you and Father to take care of the girls, I'm going to help him get control over them or at least…at least encourage him to wear oven mitts."

"So if he is a demon that was sent back from hell?" Julie asked and Kyoko had to resist the urge not to slap her own mother in law.

"If that…if that was the case," Kyoko stumbled a little in her speech, "then I love him. I doubt he's a demon sent from hell, if he is then they made a mistake to put him there but if they did, if he's being punished then he's not a bad demon. He's Kuon. Kuon might be more twisted than other people think but he's a sweet and caring guy, if he does have black magic, he would never use it to harm somebody else. He's my husband and I refuse to cast him off as if he's a monster."

Kyoko shook as she closed her eyes, her hands in fists before her. She didn't want to show her weakness but it reminded her of the dark powers she had felt inside, the so called grudges. She had had unnatural powers in the past. She wasn't going to let that define her relationship and even if Kuon physically turned into some kind of demon creature, she wasn't going to terminate their relationship.

Without another word to Julie, Kyoko turned and walked back into the hospital room where she saw more fire, she also saw Kuon looking more terrified than he ever had before which seemed to make his hand hotter. Kyoko grabbed the water, seeing it stop the fire but also evaporate. She kissed Kuon on the lips.

"Just breathe," she encouraged him as she saw his hand return to the normal color, "Just breathe, deep slow breaths, stay with me," she said as she wrapped her arms around his heated body. She placed her hands on his shoulders noticing the shock he was going through. "I'm here," she told him again as she kissed his lips lovingly.

"I'm…my hand…I just thought I was cold," he told her and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him a little more. "I'm…I'm really sorry. I thought it was cold," he said nervously and Kyoko shook her head.

"Please don't apologize," she told him as she cupped his cheek, "We'll get through this together," she told him though the burn was still stinging from her own hand. She could see the thoughts in Kuon's head get tangled up in each other. She didn't like what he was thinking. He wasn't some kind of monster and even if he technically was, she didn't want him to see himself that way.

Kuon took her hand and saw her pain, he took steady breaths and Kyoko felt the pain leave her. She looked at her hand to see that the burn had vanished and that he had healed her. She stared at him in shock. Demons didn't usually have the power to heal others.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to:** H-Nala, Kaname671, and paulagato **for their review of the Prologue**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Freak or A Monster

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, thank you for your support 😊

 **Chapter Two – A Freak or A Monster**

As Julie entered the small house that they had rented in Kyoto until Kuon was back on his feet, she looked around and saw that her granddaughters were not there but neither was her husband. She heard laughter and smiled. At least Kuu had worked his magic once again and the girls weren't too upset without their parents. She saw him sitting on the ground with them and tickling both of them.

Rose was lying on the ground with her arms stretched out and Kuu was tickling her tummy whilst Ariel was attempting to ticker her grandfather. It was only when Julie came to the room with an exhausted expression that Kuu stopped. He turned his attention to her.

"Jules?" he asked before seeing the two girls stand up. They held one another's hand before bowing.

"Welcome home," they said in a way that sounded more like singing. Julie gave a weak smile and Ariel stepped forward, she looked around and then turned to face her grandmother.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked and Rose nodded as well.

Julie smiled as she turned to Kuu, "Daddy woke up so Mommy is with him at the hospital," she saw the excitement for both girls and she saw Kuu beaming with happiness but it was a little more complicated than that. "Girls, can you do something for me?" she asked as she knelt down so she was facing them. "Grandma needs to talk to Grandpa so can you play together in here. I have some treats for afterwards," she said as she kissed each of them on their forehead.

Rose nodded and pulled Ariel away.

"I wanna know about Daddy," Ariel said with tears in her eyes but Julie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Soon, Daddy needs to get some rest but soon you'll be able to play with him and hug him. I promise that he wants to see the two of you as much as you want to see him." Ariel nodded and followed her sister to where they had some dolls to play with. Julie looked at Kuu who had given her a rather nervous look. Something had happened. Julie wouldn't be speaking this way if nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" he worried as he got up to stand opposite her. "How bad are his injuries? If it's his spine then we can…there are things that we can do."

"It's not his spine," Julie said before putting a hand on the back of her neck. "Well, it might be his spine, the doctors are saying that there's some damage to his legs but there's something odd about him," she said and Kuu stared at her. Julie definitely wasn't the person he would think would say that Kuon was odd so this meant something serious.

"His head?" Kuu asked and Julie shook her head again.

"His head is fine but something unusual, unnatural is going on with him," she said and then looked Kuu in the eyes. "If you disown _my_ son for this then I'm leaving you. It's not that bad and he can learn to control it. We'll just get him some special gloves or something."

"Disown? Special Gloves?" Kuu asked and then shook his head, he felt more hurt than angry about Julie accusation. "If they've had to amputate on his fingers then so be it, I wouldn't cut off or disown our son for something like that," he said and Julie turned to him, taking his own hand.

"His hands are fine, it's what they are doing," she said and Kuu still appeared to not understand, well nobody could have predicted what Julie was about to say. "Our son," she said softly, "Has developed some kind of superpowers."

Kuu froze, his eyes widened as he heard that. Yes, he had _not_ been expecting to hear that. "Superpowers? Like in the comics?"

"He thought he was cold and he was about to burn down his hospital room. He made a fire appear from the inside of his body. I don't think he meant to do any damage to anything but this is because he thought that he was cold. Kuu, he's not normal but he's still Kuon. He's just…he has these new abilities.

"You think that I'd disown him because of that?" Kuu asked in shock and then looked away. "Never. It doesn't matter if he possesses those things. Is it okay if I visit him tonight? Will you be okay with the girls?" he asked and Julie nodded.

"Of course but don't get too angry at him, he doesn't know how to control it yet," Julie hesitated and Kuu shook his head.

"I'm not angry with him at all."

…

….

"What the hell am I?" Kuon asked nervously. He had now experienced both melting ice and freezing it, all by thinking that he was hot and cold. He was worried that he would be thrown out the hospital or scientifically tested upon if anyone else found out about this. Kyoko hadn't left his side and it appeared that she was having more concern about the situation than being scared by him.

"Sweetheart, whenever you're calm the powers don't happen," she said as she brushed his hair back. "You nearly died, Kuon. Maybe you died but came back with superpowers," she said hoping that that wasn't the case, there were always terrible things connected to resurrection.

"That makes me even more of a freak," he told her and Kyoko looked at him. He reached out to touch a vase with flowers in but the flowers shot up in flame with the water boiling. Kyoko took his hand, kissing him to distract him and soon the flowers had just turned to ash with the water going back to room temperature.

"I think when you panic you don't have as much control," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forwards and kissed him passionately. "You're scared, Corn and it's understandable but this doesn't change how I feel about you. I have that dark energy myself and though it's not quite like yours, your powers don't stop me from loving you the way I always have."

"I'm a freak," he told her, "well, I shouldn't last long. Villains either die or they get locked up in prisons and asylums," he replied and Kyoko hummed as her expression conveyed a confused feeling.

"Who ever said that you were a villain?" she asked as she brushed his hair back. "Tragic back story but a desire to do good, a desire to see people happy," she whispered. "Doesn't sound like a villain to me. Sounds more like a super _hero_ to me."

"Powers that I don't have control over?" Kuon asked and Kyoko hummed.

"When the girls were on a playdate, Stephanie's brother was watching a cartoon in the other room," Kyoko thought and Kuon shook his head. He didn't know what this had to do with anything. There was this school that took all of these kids in, the kids all had superpowers," she told him and Kuon sighed. He looked away.

"Kyoko, are you talking about The X-Men?" he asked and Kyoko smiled, that was the name of it, she knew it had something to do with a letter. "The X-Men is a cartoon or really it's a comic book that was adapted to a cartoon. It's not real life."

"Who says what real life is anymore?" Kyoko asked, "I don't remember people being able to control fire and ice in what you would call reality and the girls love Elsa and how she is with her sister. You know that's one of their favorite movies and Elsa was seen as the baddy but she was really confused about it and she never intended to hurt anyone and at the end she was celebrated as the queen."

Kuon looked at her and allowed himself a weak smile, "You really think that I could be like Elsa?" he asked her and Kyoko nodded before hugging him again.

"I think that you're an amazing hero," Kyoko told him. She bowed her head before her expression turned more serious and she looked away nervously. The last thing that she wanted for him was for him to feel that he wasn't wanted any longer. "Kuon, as long as we're together, that's what makes me happy. I wish that you won't become a villain because, honestly, you deserve much better than to be the villain but I do love you and I'll continue to love you. I will always want you beside me no matter what kind of powers you possess or the reason you have those powers."

Kuon's face softened and he nodded, "Thank you, Kyoko," he said trusting that there was at least one person who had unconditional love for him. He yawned, his eyes starting to close and Kyoko brushed back his hair again. As much as she worried about him, as long as the two of them were together then things had to be okay, right?

…

…..

Kyoko smiled as she held Kuon's hand. This could have turned out a lot worse and she was sure for a while that he could have died and then not only would they have lost Kuon but they would have lost the man formally known as Ren Tsuruga. It had been a stupid accident that was her fault and seeing her husband's body slumped like an animal in the road was going to always scare her.

Still, as powerful as he now was, he was here. Kuon was here. She kissed his forehead as he slept and heard a knock on the door. She didn't respond, if it was the doctor then they would come in regardless. She turned as the door opened and her eyes widened as she saw her father there.

"How is he?" Kuu whispered as he entered the room.

"He's going through some changes," Kyoko said honestly, "but he's okay. I love him, Father. I'm sorry if you see that as the wrong thing to say but I don't care how much he's changed or why it happened, he's here now and –"

"Julie told me about the fire," Kuu said and Kyoko nodded, she had thought that would be the case. "Kyoko, you know that that doesn't matter to me. My son could be part of the occult and I would still love him. He could be the antichri—"

"I don't want to hear that," Kyoko told him, " _especially_ not in front of Kuon or where he could hear you. We just had a discussion where he was nervous about his powers turning him into a villain. Even if you can't see it, Father, he's a hero and he just needs support and understanding right now."

"I agree with you," Kuu said as he pulled up a chair. "Do you think that we should contact Boss, maybe he has some ideas that might be helpful whilst Kuon gets used to his new abilities and don't worry, my son is a good person at heart, he wouldn't use his skills to hurt others without it being needed.

Kyoko nodded sadly, she kissed Kuon's cheek as she heard him stir and she took his hand in hers, squeezing it. He turned to her with a smile before his eyes widened.

"Dad," he whispered before seeming to withdraw. Kyoko knew how important Kuu was to Kuon, the idea of rejection would be too hard but she knew that Kuu wasn't here for that. Kuu stood and placed a hand on Kuon's shoulder, giving it a gentle massage.

"Hi, son," he whispered as Kuon watched him cautiously, "How are you hanging in there?" he asked and Kuon looked at him guiltily. How could he explain to his dad that he was a freak? Would the famous Shuuhei Hozu be able to deal with his son being a monster?

"Dad, I'm sorry," he whispered and Kuu looked a bit taken aback by the fact that his son was apologizing to him.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked and Kuon closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a disappointment to you." Kuu shook his head and turned to Kyoko not understanding how Kuon could even say that to them.

 **End of Chapter Two**

Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter One**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, paulagato

 **Author Response:**

I'm planning on having Kuon have powers to do with the elements such as fire, water, thunder, air, earth, etc. but he has to learn how to bring them out and develop them so he's nervous about that. However, his family wants to show him that he's loved and supported even with this significant change.


	4. Chapter 3 - Acceptance on Hot Coals

**AN:** Not the best of chapters but I hope that you enjoy this if you choose to read it. I feel like I'm treading water in this fic but I'm hoping to gradually move it towards a concrete plot so thank you for your patience.

 **Chapter Three – Acceptance on Hot Coals**

Kuu took a seat beside Kuon and looked at him without blinking before sighing and dropping his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized and both Kyoko and Kuon stared at the older actor. Kuu looked mournfully down at the floor and Kuon tilted his head. Kyoko had seen him looking like this before. The first time was when he had said that Kuon might have been better off if he had grown up with a different father. Was this a rejection. "I'm not sure what I did but I must have done something, so I'm sorry."

"Dad," Kuon said anxiously, "This isn't your fault. None of this is -"

"You know that I love you, right?" Kuu asked and Kuon nodded slowly. He did know how much his father cared for him but he wasn't sure why that conversation was happening this moment. "If I had to give up being your father and being an actor then I wouldn't even have to think about it. You're my son and I don't want to hear that you fear my rejection. I can't do that," he said and Kyoko felt guilty that she had even thought of the idea of Kuu severing his ties to Kuon.

"Dad, I don't think that you're a bad father," Kuon said and Kuu nodded. "Thank you for coming."

Kuu looked at him before he put a hand to Kuon's forehead and ruffled his adult son's hair. "Of course I was going to come, I couldn't _not_ come but someone has to take care of the girls. Your mother explained these new powers to me," he told him causing Kuon to look extremely self-conscious, "and Kyoko's told me a little. There has to be somebody out there who knows how to control them, some martial artist or someone."

"I don't think a lot of martial artists encourage the use of super powers," Kuon argued back and Kuu rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"We don't know that, do we. I'm sure Boss will have some good ideas and hell, I didn't even know superpowers existed before today, learn something new all the time," Kuu said before looking at Kuon was so much love in his eyes. To Kuu, powers or not, the most important thing was that by some miracle, Kuon was with them again and he wasn't dead. So what if this could be the start of a Detective Comics story, at least Kuon wasn't dead.

"So you're not upset about this?" Kyoko asked and Kuu stared at her in disbelief. _Should_ he be upset about this? Concerned, maybe, but he had his son able to live a life which maybe had some different options but Kuon was still here and alive.

"I'm staying the rest of the night here or until they kick me out and I don't ever want to hear anyone say that I don't love my son," Kuu said as Kyoko smiled and Kuon bowed his head.

"I love you too, Dad"

…..

…

A week later, Kuon was allowed out of the hospital and his miraculous return to the world of the living was being covered by the media. However, with all of the burning and freezing and melting and all of the other things that his body was causing to happen, Kuon was putting his own daughters at a distance and he hated that. He had had nightmares that he would pick one of them up and then incinerate them and he couldn't allow for any chance of that happening.

So, when Lory had tried to build a training for his powers, Kuon had been extremely interested in such an idea. There were some things that the three men in the room disagreed upon and so this process of figuring out the training was taking longer than expected.

"I'm game for it," Kuon said as he saw a picture of what looked like an oven where the temperature would go up ever so slightly every minute. He saw Lory nod, seeing the determination on Kuon's face as a sign that Kuon was willing to push his limits but Kuu looked between the two of them absolutely horrified.

Boss was talking about putting his son in an oven and just hoping for the best and Kuu's parental instincts had shot red flares up into the sky as he tried to make sure that Kuon didn't climb inside of a brick box that would cook him until he was a meal that even Kuu couldn't stomach. There had to be an easier way of doing it.

Kuu turned to Kuon as he heard his response, "No you're not. You're not allowed to do this. I'm putting my foot down."

"Kuon's a grown man, Shuuhei," Lory sighed, "If he feels that he can get inside of a box which is 400 Farenhiet then he should be able to make his mind up as to whe-"

"You want him to get incinerated!?" Kuu yelled as he took a look at the contraption that was in the picture. "You want my son to climb into a brick oven and come out somebody's dinner."

"I don't think that eating me was any part of it and I think that maybe this idea is a little crazy," Kuon said and Kuu sighed in relief, "but testing my limits isn't. How about hot coals?" he proposed, "That activity of walking on hot coals…let's wait until I'm more stable walking though."

"Hot coals," Kuu nodded as he let his body get more comfortable, "I can agree to hot coals."

"I think it might be a little too easy given what Kuon is like without these powers," Lory said and Kuu glared at him. He didn't want to participate in this conversation but this was something that was worrying him and the main reason as to why talking like this was hard. It wasn't that he got to help his son explore his new powers, that part of it was actually a lot of fun, the problem came from the memories of almost losing Kuon. Kuu didn't want to risk that.

"I know that this is exciting," Kuu said before looking almost like he could break into pieces. "I know that this is something new and we're all in the learning process but I don't want to lose my son. It's not worth it for me and," he looked to Kuon asking for back up, "It shouldn't be for you."

Kuon saw the way that his dad was stressed by all of this and nodded. "It's not," he agreed, "I just really wish that I wasn't scared that I wasn't going to hurt someone. I want to be with my daughters. I want to be their hero."

"Are you talking like a vigilante, now?" Lory winked teasingly but Kuon sat very still. Could he be a vigilante? It was a little extreme that he would suddenly become a character like Batman but weren't their superheroes who discovered powers when they died or came back to life. It wasn't as if he was going to lose his mind, put on a red hood, and say that he used to be a Robin….or a Wren. He ran his hands through his hair.

He just needed to figure out what his powers actually did.

…

…

Rose was looking longingly out of the window of the apartment that they had decided to rent whilst Kuon recovered from the near fatal accident. She wanted to be with her Daddy. Kuon had been a great father and husband before the accident but because of his new powers and abilities was keeping a distance from his daughters. He didn't want to scare either of them.

"I think that Daddy might be late tonight, we should get to bed," Kyoko said to each of her daughters. Ariel nodded but Rose was still staring out of the window and down to the street below.

"Why don't we all stay up for ten more minutes?" Julie suggested and Kyoko smiled before nodding. Kyoko knew that as terrible as it sounded, Kuon didn't want to see his daughters. Love didn't have anything to do it because of course he loved them but in his words they would see him differently if they knew and would be afraid of him.

It was nonsense to Kyoko but she was just lucky that Kuon was alive.

"Did Daddy stop loving us?" Ariel asked innocently and Kyoko's jaw dropped a little. She wrapped her arms around Ariel and kissed her forehead.

"You know that it's impossible for Daddy to stop loving any of us," Kyoko told her and Ariel nodded.

Kyoko had to admit that she missed her husband as well. For so many times they would all sit together and be a family, surviving with one another's hand in their own. They were a tight knit group and now Kuon was pulling himself away, isolating himself. Kyoko wanted for the girls to know and accept him as their father and then for Kuon to accept that he didn't come back the same way but he wasn't a possessed zombie either.

Kyoko heard the door unlock and she noticed the excited expressions on both Rose's face and Ariel's face. She knew that they had been waiting for their dad and had been scared by the accident.

"Daddy!" they called out and Rose took hold of one of Kuon's legs whilst Ariel held to his arm and they gave him huge hugs. He was such a beloved member of their family and Kyoko really wanted him to realize that powers or no powers, they weren't going to let this break them apart.

"We missed you!" Rose said and Kuon nodded as he looked at Kuu.

Kyoko felt the tension in the room and she had to admit that she absolutely hated the change. Kuon wasn't a monster, he was a member of their family. She looked at the way that he would stare back at Kuu as if saying that he didn't want his daughters to be there. She didn't have time to stop herself before saying, "Girls, there's something different about Daddy."

Kuon looked at her as if she had slapped him physically and he nodded. "Yes," he said before looking at his parents, "but it'll be something to discuss for tomorrow," he said and the girls looked at him curiously before nodding.

Rose wrapped her arms around her sister, "You still love us, don't you, Daddy?" she asked and Kuon kissed both of them on the forehead.

"I will never be able to stop loving you," he promised them before looking at the ground. Why had Kyoko said that? Was he really ready to let them in on this part of his life?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo


	5. Chapter 4 - Inside a Comic

**Chapter Four – Inside a Comic**

Kyoko was still trying to figure out how she was feeling about all of the changes in her life. She knew that Kuon wanted to use his powers to help people but she was afraid of someone catching him with them. He had almost died. That was the main thing behind all of this. Kuon had almost died trying to save her life and he came back with these supernatural abilities. Of course she wouldn't judge him for those. She was worried though, Kuon would have to learn how to control these abilities and she was sad that he had chosen to work with Kuu and not with her.

Kyoko went to the living room where Ariel was lying on the sofa and Rose was sitting upright on the floor whilst they were watching an episode of a Wonder Woman cartoon. She paused as she looked at them, watching them.

Wonder Woman was a hero but unlike Kuon all of the powers that she had were learned skills that she had trained in. She could jump, fight, and make up plans for how to get the bad guys. Kuon's powers seemed more like the cartoon where all of the people went to a school for people with abilities. Still, trying to put Kuon as a hero was working for her.

Kyoko walked into the room and smiled as Ariel sat up and looked at her, giving her room on the sofa to sit down. "This looks exciting," Kyoko told them as she leaned forwards. She saw Wonder Woman apprehend the bad guys and just continued to watch the screen. Next up there was an episode of Superman, that seemed to be more like the powers that Kuon now had. It would help her explain to her girls what their dad was doing.

"Daddy is like Wonder Woman," Rose said and Kyoko hesitated before tilting her head.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked wanting to make sure of what was in her daughter's head before agreeing with it.

"He wants to help," Rose explained and Kyoko nodded. Despite the fact that he had a violent past, all that Kuon wanted was to help and protect others. He was a good guy with a kind heart. In that way he definitely was like Wonder Woman.

Kyoko nodded, "That's why Daddy is with Grandpa right now. Grandpa is teaching him how to fight for good."

Ariel looked at her, "You said Daddy knows fighting."

"Well," Kyoko hesitated. She definitely didn't want to create an image of a supervillain Kuon in their minds but he hadn't really fought for beauty and peace in the past. He had been driven to near insanity and that was why he had lost a very good friend of his. Still, she hadn't been there during the time that that was happening and it wasn't her story to tell. That was Kuon's story.

"For acting, right?" Rose said and Kyoko grinned before nodding. That was the way that she wanted to explain it. Acting was hard work and for as young as their daughters were, they had grown up with this concept. They knew the energy that Kuon directed into their work. It was a perfect explanation.

"Exactly and you two know how much Daddy loves to act," Kyoko smiled softly to herself. She wondered what kind of training he was going through right now. She tried to control her breathing. He was with Kuu and Kuu would take care of him. However, there was one thing that all superheroes faced and if Kuon was really intending to use his powers to become a superhero he was putting himself at risk.

All superheroes, even the ones who seemed indestructible like Superman, had a rival, a supervillain to be stopped.

…

…

Kuon stared at the fire that Lory had started in the controlled area. He wasn't really expecting him to walk over burning coals, was he? He didn't feel stable enough on his feet to do that. He tried to steady himself and then felt a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Kuu tried to remind his son.

Both Kuu and Lory knew that Kuon was likely to take the risk and put himself in danger and whilst that excited the president, Kuu was unsure of what was the right thing to do but the one thing he didn't want was Kuon getting hurt. His son was in this position because he had almost died. You don't come back from death and he didn't want to push his son to die. It had broken his heart having him in that hospital, Kuu would feel completely obliterated were something more to happen.

"He's right," Lory said and Kuon concentrated on the coals, "You don't _have_ to do this."

"I don't want him to do this if he isn't ready," Kuu argued and Lory sighed, shaking his head as if dismissing Kuu's words. Kuu steadied himself, readying himself for an argument.

"I think that he is ready. He's not going to get anywhere if he doesn't push himself," Lory stated and Kuon put out a hand, directing it to the fire and managed to think to himself of the cold. Soon he could hear the fire die out and saw some of the coals were frozen. He had frozen them hadn't he.

Nervously, Kuon directed his attention to his father who was staring at the coals with a slightly open mouth. He bowed his head. Maybe he should have done something differently. "Dad," he said as he looked at his father and Kuu nodded slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kuu said as he walked over to the coals which had been on fire just a moment ago and picked one of them up, turning it over in his hand. His son had done this? Kuu was still getting used to Kuon having these powers and as he turned back to Kuon he saw shame in his son's expression.

"Hey," he said weakly and Kuon nodded, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't want you to hate me for being different," Kuon replied honestly and Kuu walked over to him and then stopped, standing in front of him.

"Don't you dare say that. You know that I would never ever hate you or be ashamed of you. I think these powers are pretty cool," he said and Kuon smiled. He had always wanted his father's support and even though he was now using these powers, it hadn't changed anything for his parents. He didn't deserve to have the parents that he did. Kyoko didn't deserve to have the parents that she had. It would have been better for both of them to have been switched at birth.

"Thanks," Kuon sighed and Kuu pulled him into a hug.

"Aww," Lory commented as he watched the two of them, "Quite a nice father-son moment, isn't it?" he asked and Kuu rolled his eyes. "I've actually prepared a little something," Lory said before turning back to his house. He looked to Ruto who was standing close by and nodded. Ruto excused himself and Kuon sat, raking his hand through his hair and looking a little bit in despair.

"Boss is putting you through a lot," Kuu stated and Kuon nodded silently. "If you want for him to stop it then you should just tell him. If you don't want to do anything with these powers or if there is something else that you want to do," he said and Kuon looked in front of him.

"Boss is doing this for a reason. I just want for you and Mom to continue being proud of me, it's all I've wanted since I was a kid, your approval," Kuon admitted and Kuu sighed. He felt like he had been a bad father if Kuon was continually fighting for that. It was something that he should feel unconditionally. Kuu looked up a few moments later to see Lory holding a large box. He turned to Kuon before staring at his old friend.

"What is that?" he asked and Lory opened the box to show a colorful suit that looked a mix between a superhero costume and something that someone might wear on the float in a gay pride parade. Kuon paled as he realized what that was. He didn't want to wear something so flashy.

"So," Lory said with pride in his voice, "What do you think?"

Kuon stared at the outfit with wide eyes. The colors were something that he felt were good, they were orange, red, and black. He was fine with that. He was fine that it would be easy to move in and would be a perfect disguise but…. "it's a little embellished," he said and Lory hummed.

"That is true. It does sparkle," he said and Kuon nodded uneasily, "Might be because of the glitter."

"If he has to move through the darkness though," Kuu said as he continued to stare at the outfit with his eyes wide as well. It was even more shocking than the Love Me uniform. The basic design was good and the colors, if they were a little duller would be ideal but the flashiness of the outfit wasn't desirable.

"So get rid of the glitter?" Lory asked and both father and son nodded. Lory hummed. "I suppose you're right," he said and Kuon turned paler as things seemed to be coming together in this plan that his father and godfather had put together.

Seeing the anxiety, Kuu put his hand on Kuon's shoulder again and repeated the words, "You don't have to do this."

…..

…

Less than a week later, Kuon had somehow been able to heal his own body faster than anyone would have thought possible and now that he had, Lory had incorporated more acrobatics into the training. Kuon had almost fully recovered but the changes in his body seemed unnatural and Kuu was terrified of what might happen if they stopped working whilst Kuon was acting in this new superhero role.

It was during one of these trainings in his costume that the radio declared that somebody had driven their car into a nearby lake and they were trying to rescue her. Lory called for a helicopter and Kuu panicked, his eyes wide as he realized what was supposed to be going on. He wanted to argue against this, it was preventable to keep Kuon here, wasn't it? He didn't have to get on that helicopter.

Kuon looked to Lory with a nod and climbed into the air vehicle. In only a short time, it had taken him to the place of the accident and he could see the woman who had pulled herself to safety although she was shivering and the emergency teams were trying to reach her.

He ran up to her, still in costume and she stared at him.

"Ma'am," Kuon told her as he knelt down next to her. "Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard," he said before putting a hand to her throat. He had disguised his voice so that nobody knew it was him. He felt her labored breaths and closed his eyes thinking about healing her and directed a small amount of warmth into her body. He hadn't been the one to pull her out of the water but at least he could make an attempt to save her from further distress.

The woman's breaths soon evened out and she looked at him, confused as to why there was a masked superhero here. Those types of people only existed in comics. "Take her," he called out to the EMTs who were looking at him as if he had come out of a comic book. Kuon saw somebody start to slip into the lake and he concentrated, turning it into solid ice so that nobody would fall in and nearly drown.

He heard one of the police radios talk about a fire. He supposed that that would be his next destination.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Paulagato


	6. Chapter 5 - Who Is the Villain?

AN: A bit shorter than I was aiming for but I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter Five – Who Is The Villain?**

Only a number of weeks ago, Kuon would have laughed at anybody who had tried to convince him that superheroes were real. He would have, of course, believed that there were people who had done things that seemed impossible since a lot of people called his fighting style impossible but the superpowers that he was exhibiting were something he had never dreamed of before.

Over the past two weeks there had been a number of good things such as his body repairing itself and getting a new costume that didn't look so flamboyant, as well as the bad of being witness to human cruelty. Still, his life had completely changed and he was a hero who was supposed to defend those who couldn't defend themselves.

Kuon felt the sweat on his forehead as he managed to check the burning building for the last survivor, they had all made it to safety. He jumped up to a nearby rooftop and watched as people saw the large government building start to have the fire put out inside of it. He bowed his head and felt the cold wind whip his hair against his cheeks.

Hopefully this wouldn't be just like a superhero movie, in those kinds of movies there appeared to be a lot of crime that only grew when they had a common opponent to rally against. Although Kuon wanted to be sure that everyone was safe, he didn't want to rouse a Joker or Luthor. He didn't want to fight intergalactic battles. He just wanted for nobody to become hurt.

He sighed as he heard a subtle ringing that he was the only one with the ability to hear it. He took another breath in before knowing that it was Lory wanting him back. He was their special agent, a human weapon or human lifesaver but he didn't want to owe his life to Lory completely. There was a huge world out there that he wanted to show his daughters. Jumping around in a cape was only part of who he now was.

Arriving at the LME building, Kuon managed to slip inside and then change out of costume. He slid through an open window and stood in front of Lory, watching him as the clothes were secure underneath his regular work outfit.

"Well, you made the papers again," Lory said eagerly and Kuon nodded. "I'm excited for you. You have to be excited for yourself too," the president commented and Kuon shrugged. He was happy that he had been able to return after death to be with Kyoko and their daughters but he hadn't asked for the life of a superhero. Still, since he had the powers then it fell upon him to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

"I should care about that?" Kuon asked. "I'm happy that my body has healed itself. I'm happy that I've been able to save lives but the media doesn't interest me, the _media_ has never really interested me even in my role as an actor," Kuon made an attempt to explain.

Lory sighed, "For you it really was about the game, wasn't it?" he chuckled and Kuon let his chin rise.

"No, it wasn't a game for me. I've always taken my role as an actor seriously. It was never to be considered as a game," Kuon argued and Lory shook his head before looking at him in a very serious way. Kuon studied him and Lory could see the strange lack of hope in his eyes. This wasn't something that a superhero should be facing.

"I've set you up with a number of trainers," Lory told him, "Masters in their subject. They only know you by your superhero identity. You are to learn from each of them as they will be able to make you stronger, help you build and then to focus your skills. If you are to be a superhero, you're to do it responsibly."

Kuon looked at him before turning to face the window. Had he really asked for this life? He could now see all the bad that he had wanted to distract himself from by acting. He could see the world that had led to Rick's death. A world that no longer behaved with any proper decency. No. He had to get his faith in humanity again, a twisted and corrupted superhero could become a supervillain with ease.

"Why is this so important to you?" Kuon asked and Lory sighed.

"For the same reason that it's important to you," he replied and Kuon laughed at that response. It just seemed too easy for him to say that. Lory didn't really know his reasons, did he? It was for more than to protect the innocent and to make up for his crimes, it was for more than to get his children to respect him and to protect them. It was for even more than Kyoko. He just felt this longing to belong, a longing that he had carried within him since he had passed that line and then been hurled back to the world of the living.

"Are you sure?" he asked before hearing the sound of someone breaking into a building. He jumped out of the window once again and looked into the distance before making his way to where the crime was occurring.

Lory watched him go before turning back to someone in the room, "Kuu, he didn't know you were here," he said and Kuu laughed bitterly which caused Lory to flinch. "Shuuhei?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If anything happens to him, you know that you're going to be the first person that I come to wanting to get answers," Kuu said bitterly as he looked in the direction to where Kuon had just left. He knew it wasn't all the president's fault. He had often been carried away by ideas and wanted to help the common good but this was different than simply playing the role of a super hero it came with real difficult and real pain.

"Is there a reason why you are so invested in my son?" he asked and Lory looked at him.

"Imagine a place where there is little crime, where the innocents get saved. Imagine what the world would be like had Lina's plane not crashed, what Maria's world would be like," Lory told him and Kuu shook his head, putting down the bag of chips he was eating despite there still being some in there.

"You're doing this for your own selfish reasons?" Kuu asked before shaking his head, he should have been expecting this. "Think about your motives because I will never forgive you if my son is put in real harm because of this."

Lory froze before shaking his head, "He won't be."

…..

…..

Kyoko looked at the information that she had been able to pull from the internet. She had been right in her beliefs that there was an endless supply of superhero information to draw from but none of it had any real truth to it. It was all fiction. All of the real life results had led her to pull up information from conventions and cosplay sites. Kuon was definitely not playing a cosplay character.

What she had found though were the number of amazing female superheroes there were. Not only were there classic American superheroes but there were ones from all different countries and she had found the classic Sailor Moon manga. That would be a good introduction to the two girls.

She knew that Kuon wasn't really a shoujo girl with a talking cat who was a reincarnated queen of the moon. He wasn't even a guy dressed in a tuxedo who was reborn to be with his true love. Kuon's situation was completely different but what Kyoko wanted was to expose her daughters to the world of superheroes and make sure they didn't fear the new changes that had come to their father.

She had been able to download some of the first episodes of the anime for them to watch together whilst also feeling the same fear that Kuon had wondered about. Who was going to be the villain in this story? Was there one who had already been cast or was there going to be someone who would rise up against Kuon due to their own sick beliefs?

She bowed her head and sighed loudly, "Kuon," she whispered before seeing a shadow on the floor and smiled. She turned to see him and found him exhausted. Superheroes like Batman had broken their backs, got exhausted after their crime fighting missions, felt real pain that superheroes like Superman didn't. Clark Kent had more resiliency than Bruce Wayne whether people wanted to debate that or not.

She wanted to find out what kind of superhero her precious husband was. She wanted to support him but it was hard when she was so afraid of losing him. "Hi," she said as she came over to him and threw her arms around his body. He was hot and sweaty but he was still her love, the man she had been afraid that she had lost when he had protected her.

"Hey," Kuon wrapped his arm around her and then leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry," he said and Kyoko blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. "About this superhero crime fighting stuff, this isn't what you were thinking of marrying into. I know for sure that this isn't the life that you planned to live."

Kyoko laughed weakly, she placed a soft hand on his cheek, "No," she replied as she kissed him again, craving the warmth from his lips. "No. It's not what I thought it would be but I didn't want a perfect life. I wanted a life with you."

"I will give you as much of a life with me as possible," he said but this was the first time Kyoko really had doubt in his words. He was now risking himself more than ever and she just hoped that one day it would come to an end and she also was hoping that none of his motivation came from Rick. He shouldn't be judging himself for that one incident any longer.

…

….

Even though there had been no idea that superheroes could exist, the truth remained that when superheroes existed and ran ahead, there were always supervillains wanting to chase them. In the dark cold streets of Los Angeles, crime was something that was just a given. People got mugged. People got abused, attacked, and raped. It was the same with any large city.

However, there was too much of the truth of the background of Kuon Hizuri for any kind of luxury to be given to either him or his family and now there was one man at a computer lab in an otherwise empty building who was conducting research on him. This man should be dead. Kuon HIzuri should be dead.

The game was just about to reach the second level. Tutorial mode was over.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo


	7. Chapter 6 - Truly Bad Guy

**AN:** I had a lot of trouble with this piece which is why it's so short but I hope you still enjoy it.

 **Chapter Six – Truly Bad Guy**

Kyoko seemed so ready to understand the situation that the two of them facing but Kuon didn't feel the same way. There were a number of questions which he had. He had powers now, things that shouldn't even be possible but at the same time, every superhero with powers had a weakness. In the comic books, Superman was able to do everything with the powers of a godlike being but when it came to Kryptonite he was weakened and beatable. Kuon didn't know if he had anything like that, any magic or alien stones. He didn't want to leave Kyoko alone with their daughters whilst all he became was a memory.

He sighed and went down the steps to see Kyoko finishing up making pancakes for the girls. They grinned as they ate them with syrup on top as well as fruit and cream. It was good to treat them now and then and especially now, what he was going through wasn't easy for anyone.

"Good morning," Kyoko said as she watched him and he nervously watched her before nodding. She sighed and turned down the heat on the stove. She walked over to him and hummed before letting her fingertips play with his hair. She gently brushed it to the side. "Are you not feeling well, Corn?" she asked and he turned to the two girls who were staring at him with wide eyes. The family was back together again but Kuon hadn't felt more of a distance from his two daughters.

Ariel turned to her father, "Are you going to do hero work again today?" she asked and Kuon paused. E didn't know how to respond to that. He felt uncomfortable discussing this new form of work with his family. They were supposed to be his priority, not anyone else and especially not a random stranger. Still, he was a good guy. He wanted to help people and if he was able to do that then that's what he should be doing.

"Something like that," Kuon hesitated in replying. Kyoko kissed Ariel's head but Rose spoke next.

"Of course he's got to do some hero work today. He's a hero, like in the comics, nothing is more important to a hero than fighting crime and catching baddies, right, mommy?" she asked and Kuon shook his head, his face showed an alarmed expression.

"No. It's…it's not like that," he said before hearing a buzzing in the room. He turned to Kyoko who was watching him hesitantly. "Do you hear that?" he asked her and Kyoko looked around. She didn't hear anything and whatever was scaring Kuon wasn't something that she was able to detect with her normal, human, abilities.

"What kind of sound was it?" Kyoko asked.

"Like an alarm?" Rose asked excitedly before pretending to do the noise of an ambulance.

"It was a person getting hurt?" Ariel asked and Kuon tried to find the sound. He could still hear it a faint buzzing. He stood up and walked over to the pancakes and the stove before seeing a fly there. He sighed as he caught it and went to set it outside, it strangely enough allowed itself to be picked up easily and Kuon didn't want to swat it. It was a harmless fly, swatting at it would be cruel and not a side of himself he wanted to show his children.

"It was a fly," he said and Rose started giggling.

Ariel pulled back, "Yucky!" she said with a disgusted expression on her face. Kyoko walked over to Kuon and looked at him, studying him as if she wasn't in full belief of what he was telling her. She squeezed his hand.

"Was it really just a fly?" she asked and he nodded. She kissed his cheek as she leant up to him and then sighed as she looked down. She didn't want to show it but she was as worried about what was going on as Kuon was. He had already died once and he came back a different person, a person with the skills and abilities that one couldn't achieve eon their own. She didn't think immortality or the ability to continuously come back to life was part of her powers. If he died this time, he would most likely stay dead.

She didn't want to say it to him because she wanted to be supportive of what he wanted to do and helping others was truly a noble cause but Kyoko wanted to tell Kuon that she hated how the president was using him and how it seemed that the president had a plan in action and the only component he hadn't planned out was Kuon's safety. That's what she wanted to say but couldn't.

She would not forgive the president though if what he was telling Kuon to do led to the loss of the man she would always unconditionally love.

A fly on the wall was a commonly used saying although it really was very uninteresting. You could often find information out about people just by observing them and Reino had never been scared of death. He had been scared of getting hurt and feeling pain but there was a way of controlling the afterlife that most people weren't aware of.

He looked at the selection of flies that he had trained, on each of them he had implanted a device that was able to record information about the man he hated who now had also found out how good death is and how nourishing it can be.

But somehow, even though Reino had believed in the occult for such a long time and had given his life over to the side of darkness – part of his attraction to Kyoko was how dark and evil and twisted Mio had been and he could never forgive Hizuri for turning her into a loving housewife – he hadn't been awarded all the same powers.

All he could do was spy on him with these mutant creatures that no one would ever suspect of being anything other than a fly. Why, HIzuri would never even hurt a fly. It was those daughters that would allow Reino to kill two birds with one stone. He could make Hizuri do whatever he wanted because he would be desperate to do anything to save his kids. It would also bring out that hatred and anger that lived within Kyoko.

If he hurt one of the girls, that would be better. Hizuri could be shown to be a villain with a black heart who would be tracked down by the government, dissected, and imprisoned or executed because people could see what he truly was, a threat to the well being and safety of others. The hatred that would burn inside Kyoko would be enough to satisfy him though. Who wanted some plain and boring woman? He wanted the woman he had first met and still couldn't get out of his mind.

She had a power in her that was being taken for granted and Reino would never do that to her.

Kuu looked at the piles of comic books that he had beside his desk. He had been trying to read everything he could about crime fighting superheroes and vigilantes. He didn't want any danger to come to his son, his pride and joy, the only biological child he had. He had become interested in the people who helped them as well. Surprisingly, Kuu really enjoyed the character of Oracle, or the former-batgirl who had been hurt and was in a wheelchair but used her knowledge of computers to help the heroes.

Maybe he didn't have the skills that she did, yet, but he wanted to try to learn those. If that was one way he could keep his son from continually pushing himself to his limits then he wanted to. If Kuon slowed down or felt exhausted then he could make mistakes which could lead to his death.

Kuu paused as he heard his phone ring and looked over to it to see that it was from 'Boss'. He bowed his head and shook it. He didn't agree with what Lory was trying to do. Maybe he was trying to feed into Kuon's ego but he could be trying to market him as well. Kuon shouldn't have to be out there helping others but that was what Boss wanted and Boss usually didn't leave things alone until he got his way.

Even more, it was out of curiosity and interest that he had done so many tests for a person who had just died and come back to life and was still injured. Even if his physical wounds had healed, that didn't mean that his psychological wounds were and this was just creating more and more danger for him.

Kuu knew that he wouldn't forgive Lory were anything to happen to Kuon. Even after their relationship had been in place for years, Kuu needed to do his best to keep Kuon safe. Lory Takarada did not seem to be thinking of the same goals and Kuu wanted to erase Kuon's memories of these powers so he could live a life for him. It wasn't selfish, it was practical.

Kuu had always thought of himself as wanting peace and good things in the world. He wanted to protect his son and his wife and his whole family. He wanted to be a support to Kyoko, to be there for the girls if anything were to happen to either of their parents. Now he only wanted his son's safety and he wouldn't apologize for that. Kuon was the person who he cared about. Did that make him the bad guy?

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five

H-Nala, Kaname671


End file.
